Trouble?
by PyroRei
Summary: SailormoonXDigimon; EVERYONE knows that Matt is in love with Rei, so the Digi people make Tai ask Rei out, to make Matt jeolous, but things don't go as thay plan. Tai falls for her to and he don't want to give her up. Who will she go for? YOU GUYS PICK!
1. The mission

Chapter 1: The plan  
  
A/n: Hi!! I'm back w/ different story. I'm still working on Friends First Then Love. This is a Sailormoon/Digimon crossover. As much as I love Rei/Jedite, I also think Rei/Matt are a good couple.  
  
Warning: A lot of fluff!! Maybe some angst (Maybe) Matt's also a tad perverted. Not a big perve but someone who likes to flirt a LOT. Mostly with Rei  
  
Summery: (Matt knows about Sailormoon and them. No fighting so, no transforming or digivolving.) Rei and Matt have been best friends since Heighton View Terrace. (And that was about around 5 and 6.) Matt has always loved Rei, but what about Rei. What happens if Rei got asked out by Tai? Why did Tai ask her out though??  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Sailormoon or Digimon I just own the plot and the story.  
  
Couples Rei/Matt  
  
Tai/Sora  
  
Joe/Mimi  
  
T.K/Kari  
  
Izzy/Ami  
  
Yolie/Ken  
  
Davis/? ~*~  
  
"Guys I don't want to!! OK!! I am not asking Rei out, Matt would. no wait he WILL kill me!! He likes her to much for me to ask her out. Even though he won't admit it." Tai yelled while the others just smirked. "Exactly Tai! So then Matt will get jealous and kick your ass and then confess his undying love to Rei." Mimi said with hearts in her eyes as she glanced at Joe, and abruptly turned her head with a blush. Sora was the only one who saw this and giggled. She knew how much Mimi liked Joe. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Tai asked with his eyebrows raised. "No but it will make two of your best friends find each other." Said T.K. as he entered the room with Kari. Kari had a bag of chips in one hand and a bowl full of onion dip in the other. Davis stood up and helped her, and added a bit of flirting on the side.  
  
"Come on it's a great plan!" Yelled Yolie as she made herself comfortable on Ken's lap. "I know that but. what if Rei doesn't love Matt the way he loves her?" "Are you saying, my brother's not lovable?!?"  
  
Everyone else just sweat dropped. "T.K. not now, ok? We have other problems, like how are we going to get Rei to say yes to Tai." They all sat their and thought. *Hours passed, (Actually Minutes but.)* Then in a speed of light Kari jumped up and Said, "I have the best idea in the world! Here it is."  
  
~*~  
  
*Ring* *Ring* "Moshi Moshi?"  
  
"Rei it's me Sora."  
  
"And Mimi!"  
  
"Yeah I called you on three way."  
  
"I sort of figured that."  
  
"Whatever, look here's the deal Sora is going to have a sleepover at her house."  
  
"And we were wondering if you could come."  
  
"Yeah, so can you. I mean your aunt and uncle are a lot different than grandpa Hino. Do you think you think they'll let you sleep over?"  
  
It had been over a year since grandpa Hino died.  
  
"Not sure, hold on I'll ask them."  
  
Rei went to the living room where her aunt and uncle were. Her cousin, (and one of her best friends) Serena, was out with her boyfriend, Darien.  
  
"Uncle, Auntie can I sleep over a friend's house on. um. hold on?"  
  
Rei went back to her phone.  
  
"Sora when's the sleepover?"  
  
"This Saturday."  
  
"Ok be right back."  
  
Rei ran back down stairs *I need to exercise more.* she thought as she panted down the stairs.  
  
"Saturday?"  
  
"Sure thing hun. Just be sure to call us the next day to know that you're ok. Is that cool with you?"  
  
Rei beamed at her aunt. She was always trying to act like a teenager, and sometimes she did a pretty good job at it.  
  
"It's the coolest of cool auntie N." (Not sure what Serena's mom's name is)  
  
Rei ran back up stairs to her room.  
  
"Sora, Mimi she said ok."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She said ok."  
  
"Oh good, what took so long? Mimi and I have been waiting forever!!"  
  
"Yeah right it was barely five minutes."  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"The door bell. Duh!!"  
  
"Shut up Sora."  
  
"HELLO!!"  
  
"What?" (Sora and Mimi)  
  
"I got to go, it's probably Matt. He's taking me to the fair today."  
  
"Oooh!!"  
  
"Awe!"  
  
"Idiots, I'm going now, bye."  
  
"See ya!"  
  
"Bye bye Rei"  
  
*Click*  
  
~*~  
  
The Fair  
  
"Matt you are out of your nest head mind if you think I'm gonna ride that thing!"  
  
"You aren't? Well then I gotta make ya."  
  
"Oh how?"  
  
"How bout I tell your cousin the real reason on why you went out with her boyfriend when you were 14."  
  
"You can't do that, Ami will get in trouble too."  
  
"Not the way I'll explain it."  
  
"Explain to me why we're still friends"  
  
"Because I'm so good looking, smart, (Rei: Yeah right!) strong, and your night and shining armor." Matt smirked knowing that Rei would do anything else than tell Sere the real reason why she went out with Darien. And plus Darien would never let Rei hear the end of it.  
  
"Whatever Matt, sometimes I think all the attention you get on stage makes your head big"  
  
"Which head?"  
  
"Pervert"  
  
Matt dragged Rei towards the roller coaster. Rei paled, not wanting to throw up again. She hated the fast, swirly, upside downy; feeling of that monster in disguise, as she bluntly put it.  
  
Matt helped her seat as he took the seat next to her. Rei took Matt's and squeezed it, he squeezed back to reassure her that it would be ok. The ride took off at a slow pace going up hill and then took a deep dive down a slope.  
  
~*~  
  
A/n: OK so it's not going to be a short fic but the plot bug got to me. It bit me bad. Next chapter soon. REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Text copyright © May 23 2003 by PrincessRei-PrinceJed All Rights Reserved 


	2. Completing the mission

Chapter 2: Completing the Mission  
  
A/n: How do you like it so far? I hope you like it. I like it. NEways on with the story.  
  
~*~  
  
At the sleepover.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do first?" asked a very anxious Mimi, she and the other girls had it all planed out. She had to admit it was really um. pathetic but it was all they could think of.  
  
"Truth or Dare!!"  
  
"Yeah!!"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"."  
  
"Sure"  
  
"You guys could be a little more enthusiastic about." Pouted Yolie  
  
"Hey! Me and Sora were!" Screamed a very hyper Mimi  
  
"And I couldn't care less. I'm not sure about Kari; I think she hasn't had enough caffeine.  
  
"I agree" Yolie ran out of the room and came back with a 3 liter bottle of Pepsi "Drink up!"  
  
Kari sweat dropped looking a lot like this (^_^') but funnier.  
  
"Kari just drink it, you know as well as I do she won't give up, until you drink it. But then it's not really giving up since she won." Mimi said all one breath, leaving the other girls wondering if she lived off air or Pepsi. Probably Pepsi...  
  
"No we have to play truth or dare first"  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
"Fine by me"  
  
"What are you guys up to?" Asked Rei, she knew very well that Kari and Sora hated truth or dare, but they were the most excited.  
  
"Nothing" They all said at the same time  
  
"Whatever, I know you guys are up to something and I'm gonna find out what."  
  
"You can try but we're not up to anything." Reassured Kari  
  
"Ok who goes first? How about Mimi you ask the first question to anyone you wish" Sora explained with a guilty look, she didn't want to do this to Rei of all people. Rei was one the very few people that under stood her.  
  
"Ok, let's see who's going to be my first victim. Kari truth or dare?"  
  
"Um. truth"  
  
"Wuss"  
  
Kari glared at Yolie, "Shut up." Kari was more relaxed thanks to her brother.  
  
"Stop both of you, now here's the question, who would you rather be with Davis or T.K.?"  
  
Kari's eye's got big as saucers, "do I have to answer?"  
  
"Duh! You know the rules!"  
  
"Ok.um. T.K."  
  
"I knew it! Mimi you owe me 10 bucks!" Screamed Rei  
  
"I owe you shit Rei you didn't shake on it"  
  
"Bull!! You don't need to need to shake on a bet!"  
  
"Actually you do remember the rule we made when we were 8?"  
  
"Thank the gods you have a good memory Sora!"  
  
"You're a traitor you know that" said the sulky princess of Mars/Digiworld  
  
"Whatever Rei"  
  
"Ok my turn. Let's see. Sora truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth, don't even say it Yolie"  
  
"Have you ever kissed on of Matt's band buddy's using you tongue?"  
  
"Kari!" Screamed a very shocked Mimi  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well everybody new that already."  
  
"Who?" asked both Yolie and Rei  
  
"One question per person, my turn. Rei truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare"  
  
"Yeah one person that's not a wuss!"  
  
"Yolie!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted, Rei I dare you to say yes to the next guy who ask you out."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
"Fine"  
  
*Ring*  
  
"I'll get it"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Are you guys ready?"  
  
"Your gonna do it now?" Sora said very surprised  
  
"Yes, give her the phone, and I'm going to the switch."  
  
"Ok. Rei it's for you, it's Tai."  
  
"What's he want with me?"  
  
Sora shrugged and threw the receiver.  
  
"Hi Tai what's up?"  
  
"Um. Rei I was wondering if you wanted to um. well. I'm asking you if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow?" Asked the very nervous soccer player  
  
"What?" Rei ran out of the room, leaving the others staring, "Your kidding right? I mean what about Sora? Don't you still love her?"  
  
"Well you just get tired of waiting, aren't I right?"  
  
"I have no clue what you're talking about." Rei answered hotly  
  
"Yes you do. Rei what do you say? Will you go out with me?"  
  
Rei noticed his voice was straining, "Um. I know I'm gonna regret this, no offence."  
  
"None taken"  
  
Rei was getting nervous now, Tai was asking her out. One of the few guys she always thought as a big brother. The guy who was hand picked by her father, in the Silver Alliance, before he was born to lead the Great Martian Army. This was big thing to think about, but listening to Tai ask her now; she knew that she had to answer him NOW.  
  
"Why not what's the worst thing that could happen."  
  
"Great I'll pick you up at noon, bye Rei"  
  
"Bye Tai"  
  
When Rei went back into the room, the girls were already playing a different game. And to Rei's surprise they didn't ask why Tai was calling her here. Which was a little weird but she let it go.  
  
~*~  
  
A/n: Ok I might change the pairings instead of Rei/Matt I might make it Rei/Tai. You guys have to choose. So how do you like it so far? Is good? I think so. R&R please. TNT (Till Next Time) 


	3. Fall for her

Chapter 3: Am I falling for her?  
  
A/n: Hey I'm not dead!! Sorry for taking so long my mom wouldn't let me find another internet server, since AOL was being a little bitch. Sorry about my language, just really mad, so until my mom gets another internet server thing, I have to finish all my stories so you can all read it to the end. I'll try anyways. He he.  
  
~*~  
  
'Ding dong, ding dong'  
  
"Umm... Hi Serena is um... Rei here" I'm gonna kill them for doing this to me and Rei.  
  
"Tai?" Sere was so red while trying to hold in her laughter, "Your Rei's BIG date?!?" She was on the floor by now, "Ha ha ha ha ha! Sorry it's just hard to believe that you and Rei are going out!"  
  
"We're not going out cousin! We just happening to be going to a movie and dinner, alone, it's not a date." Rei told her nervously, she was wearing a red mini skirt that flared out in the end, with a black halter top, with red earrings, a red choker, and ending it with red pumps with black straps.  
  
Tai never saw Rei dress like that he was speechless with his mouth wide open. She looked radiant.  
  
"Tai, if you don't want flies to get into your mouth, you better close it." Giggled Serena  
  
He immediately jammed his mouth shut! "Sorry, you look cute Pyro" Rei actually blushed; the only guy that could ever make her blush was Matt! And Tai was standing there complementing her and she was turning so red she matched her skirt!!  
  
They heard a giggling in the corner, they had totally forgotten about Serena!  
  
"Come on Tai we're gonna be late!" Rei grabbed Tai's hand ran out the door and into Tai's red Jeep. (My kind of guy)  
  
~*~ At the movies ~*~  
  
"I can't believe you wore that!"  
  
"Is that supposed to be an insult or a complement?"  
  
"Beyond a doubt a complement"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Soooo what do you want to see, Tomb Raider?" Asked Tai with hope all in his eyes  
  
"Keep dreaming you already saw that like 5 times. I want to see...School of Rock! I heard it was good."  
  
"Ok..." Tai said gloomy  
  
Rei shook her head and punched him in the arm, lightly; he just laughed and bought the tickets. "Come on Rei what do you want? Popcorn, soda, both with some candy?"  
  
"Hey you bought the tickets, I'll buy the food." She afford, "Fine with me" They went on to see the movie and had dinner, but what they didn't notice was that an angry blond was fallowing them.  
  
~*~  
  
After Tai dropped Rei off he went to his house, and went to bed, but for some unknown reason he could not get Rei and their date of his mind! "Arggg! Remember the plan, which is to get Rei and Matt together I am not supposed to fall for her!"  
  
"What, you're falling for Rei?!?" Screamed his little sister, Kari  
  
"Where'd you come from?"  
  
"Above your bed remember, we share a room and we have a bunk bed."  
  
"And for your information I'm not falling for her. Don't be an idiot Kari I know the plan."  
  
"Whatever, just don't screw it up by falling for her."  
  
"Trust me I won't" I hope I don't  
  
~*~ "Hey!"  
  
Tai turned to see who had called him but before he could look a fist came in contact with jaw.  
  
"Ow! Matt what the hell did you do that for?!?"  
  
"You know what that was for, I saw you with Rei last night! How could you do this to me, man?"  
  
"You should have asked her before I did you lost your chance with her, now it's my turn."  
  
Matt's ice blue eyes flared up and he threw another punch at Tai, Tai ducked and kicked him in his side.  
  
"Break it up, now!" Screamed Rei "What's this about?"  
  
"Why don't you ask your boyfriend?" Matt said with a bite  
  
"My what? Matt what...  
  
"Don't bother Rei, I saw you and Tai last night at the movies"  
  
Rei's eyes were glazed by tears, "Why would you care if Tai and I went on a date. You didn't care about me when I broke my ankle. You just told me to suck it up! Tai did everything he could do to help me." Rei didn't care that he didn't help her, but she couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"I did care about you! I was just busy with, Stormy..."Matt said hesitantly.  
  
"You cared more for a 1 week fling then your oldest friend?!?" Said outraged, she usually didn't mind before but he had blew her off for Stormy! The sleaziest girl in Tokyo!! She was beginning to like Tai as much as Matt after their date; she was just mad that Matt had lied to her rather than tell her the truth!  
  
"She was more than a one week fling she lasted two weeks!! If you're gonna insult me than get the facts right!"  
  
"Ahem!" Tai had gotten their attention and both had glared at him, while Rei's glare had soften, Matt's had stayed strong. "If you guys want to have some "quality time", with each other I'll LEAVE!!" With that Matt stormed away  
  
*Sighs* "Why is he being like this? He's being such a jerk!"  
  
"Don't worry he'll be back to his normal self sooner or later." Tai said trying to comfort Rei, he very well that Matt and Rei rarely had fights and he also knew that it's always hard on Rei especially.  
  
"Come on I'll drive you home." Rei mumbled thanks  
  
As soon as they had reached Rei's house, Rei was nearly sleeping on Tai's shoulder, "Rei, wake up. Come on Rei we're at your house." Hmm... *Sighs* He gave up on waking her up, so he just carried her to the door. He knocked on the door, and who would have to answer, Serena's boyfriend Darien. (A/n I was gonna stop here but I decided not to.)  
  
Darien lifted an eyebrow and gave Tai a questioning look. "Um... It's not what it looks like." Darien gave a goofy look and said... "It looks like Rei got into a fight with Matt about you, and during the aftermath you drove her home, and she fell asleep during the ride home and now you're at her porch." Tai looked really confused "O...k maybe it is what it look like...  
  
How did you know what had happened?" Darien's goofy grin grew, "I'm just special that way."  
  
"Special Ed. hehe" Serena had popped out of nowhere. "Ami saw the fight, and she also told us that Rei went into your car in the end."  
  
"So are you just gonna stand there and let my cousin freeze to death or are you gonna come in?" With that Tai stepped into the house and placed Rei on the couch. Rei unknowingly shivered from the release of Tai's gentle hold. Only Serena had seen this.  
  
"So are you and Rei going out now?" There was a long silence, then the soft voice of Rei spoke up... "(in the next chapter)"  
  
~*~  
  
A/n: Sorry for the cliff-hanger and also for the long waited up date. Sooooo do you want Rei to go with Tai, Matt, OR do want her to think about more about it? Ya'll choose 


End file.
